Seven Trials Written in Blood
by Myth Lord
Summary: Pupil of the best. Driven by rage and the will to finish his masters job. The deep magic is awakening. Let the adventure begin!


_**Seven Trials Written in Blood**_

_**By: Mythlord**_

_**Chp1: Let It Begin**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Years have passed and still no threat has shake Elibe since the opening the Dragon's Gate. Eliwood and his companions have left each other's sides and started their new lives as heroes. They still remained friends through the yearly gathering they called the Diagon Festival. This grand gathering of Elibe's heroes was the most wondrous sight. Every year the festival began on the anniversary of the heroes first day on the second trip to Dread Isle. On the fourth day the servants that served Hector and the rest of Ostia's nobles began to set up for the Heroes Ball. Finally on the fifth night the members of Eliwood's Elite met in Ostia for the ball and their annual gathering. Once again one of the members was missing._**

**_From a ledge on the mountain range behind Ostia's palace two men watched the party. One of these men was in his mid thirties. The other was no older than 17. The older of the two was the master and the younger was the pupil. The master pushed back his blood red hair and placed his eyes gently against the binoculars he held in his hands. Down at the party a young woman walked in. Her bright green hair complemented her light purple dress. The pupil turned his head to the side to see that his mentor had tears running down his face and for once a slight smile appeared on his face. The master was remembering the days when he was the girl's only true guardian. Seeing her for the first time in ten years brought back so many warm memories and humorous events that had taken place during the fight against the Black Fang. Then the tears began to flood out as he sat there remembering how this girl had saved him from the evil embedded deep within him._**

**_The pupil opened his eyes and saw his master was weeping furiously. Knowing this was one of the moments where his master needed to be alone the pupil jumped from his spot at the ledge of the cliff and walked toward the path. He turned around and heard his master whispering "My dear Nino if you only knew how much I missed you. I wish I could return to your side and protect you once more." The pupil whipped his body around and ran toward the path._**

**_Running along the path the pupil saw a tongue of flame flicker in the distance. He narrowed his eyes focusing harder on the dancing flame. Then it struck him, they had been tracked down by mercenaries again. The young man wasted no time worrying about the danger; he knew that would only make him weak. He pushed his cloak back revealing his precious Wo Dao twins gleaming in the moonlight. _**

_**The pupil lifted his gloved hands up to his chest. Then he slightly spread his legs apart and tilted his feet inward. With his body in proper position the young assassin remembered what the elder assassin had taught him. This thought calmed his mind and the images of a younger version of him appeared in his mind. The pupil followed the exact hand motions his younger form performed in perfect unison. Then at the exact same time the both muttered the words "Black Smoke. Enzuri Resha." The younger form slipped from his mind and the young assassin disappeared leaving a small wisp of black smoke almost invisible in the night.**_

**_He reappeared off the path and he was now behind the group of mercenaries. He began to examine the figures; there were five of them. One was wearing forest green Sacaen clothes lined with a pale gold border. The rest of the men wore simple leather armor with a red shirt underneath and off white pants. The one wearing the green was obviously the leader of the group and from the look of his sword, a rune sword with a blood red ruby on the end of the hilt, he was a good mercenary. The entire groups were heroes with the exception of the leader who was a swords master. The followers each carried a steel axe and a steel sword. _**

_**Knowing this was going to be a challenge the pupil let a small smirk cross his face. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a bright silver orb. He threw the orb into the middle of the group and muttered two inaudible words. The group split as soon as the orb landed. It began to flash a bright yellow color and imploded releasing a massive cloud of mist.**_

**_He ran toward the cloud and leaped forward. In mid air he turned to face the direction he had been coming from. With these swift movements he disappeared. The pupil reappeared in the cloud of mist, his hands gripping his twin blades which were buried deep in the backs of two of the heroes. He removed his beloved weapons from the lifeless corpses and let them fall to the floor. "You remaining three mercenaries answer me this. What business do you have with the Wolf Pack?" the assassin asked as he wiped the blood from his twin Wo Dao. _**

**_The harsh words grabbed the attention of the leader. He replied in a calm voice "So boy you have been sent to stop us. But do you know who I am? Your messing with Bern's best. I am Zeek the demon slayer!" The pupil began to open his mouth to reply after a few seconds absorbing this new information, but before he could utter a word he was cut off by the cocky swords master. "Ahhh… now I remember that voice. So boy the Angel of Death has sent you to stop me. You're just the worthless boy known as the Frozen Fang" the man paused for a quick second then continued in a quieter voice "or should I call you Marerick Uzamaki!"_**

_**Hearing his real name sent the pupil into another personality. His body became completely controlled by rage. Then the arrogant man spoke again "Oh that's right you hate that name. So I'll just call you your newest name, Volke." The pupil recognized the name. He had changed his name several times and this was his new name. No one ever called him Marerick and lived to see the sun rise once more. Volke leaped forward Wo Daos in his hands. **_

**_He landed next to the hero on the left of the leader, who was standing still above the orb looking for a way to rid of the mist. Volke muttered the words "Igni Maxis." The words caused the blades he held to burst into flames. The young assassin then caught the hero with one of the blades as he turned around to find the source of the warmth the flaming weapons emitted. The blade buried deep into the man's stomach causing him to double over. Smile spread across Volke's face. He threw his other blade into the air. He disappeared and then reappeared behind the other remaining hero. He then whispered a few words into the man's ear and without warning the second flaming blade flew through the air aiming at his chest of the man Volke was now restraining. The Wo Dao impaled the man killing him instantly. The young assassin realized the dead man and reached down gripping the hilt of his blade. As the deadly weapon was removed the flames that it once held spread onto the corpse burning the remains of a perfect kill. _**

**_Volke walked over to the man who clenched his stomach trying to relive some of the pain the other Wo Dao was causing him. Volke reached down and gripped the man's head. He then jerked the head causing a sickening crack to be emitted. Once again he removed the treasured blade which set the lifeless body on fire._**

**_Volke whipped around and notice that the mist was gone. Now in front of him the mercenary leader was grinning. "So you think that you can stop me?" and with that the after image disappeared. Volke had been fooled by a dumb swords master trick. He turned around and bolted after the man who was half way to the makeshift camp the master and his pupil had built for the night._**

**_

* * *

_**

well guys i'm back and as promised my first origanal story! i love u all for just considering reading! i hope u love it! 


End file.
